


Distracted

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Kara is a little distracted, and everyone seems to be turning her on today.





	1. Lena

She really didn't mean to spill coffee on James. But, it wasn't unusual for Kara to fumble when her best friend walked in the room. Lena had these piercing green eyes that made her wonder if the Luthor had x-ray vision of her own. And when Lena bit her lower lip in thought or in jest, it did...things to Kara as if the woman were biting Kara's lips instead of her own and that whole line of thought was just...wow, 

Kara needed to clear her mind, so she stepped into an empty room. She very soon heard the clack of heels right behind her. Lena closed the door behind her, that infuriating grin lingering on her lips.

"I know who you are, Kara," Lena said, stepping into Kara's space drawing her finger along the Kryptonian's neck line.

Kara felt her mouth go dry. "I have no idea what you are talking about Lena." The last few words came out as a squeak when Lena popped open the top button of her blouse 

"You can't hide anymore. I know who carried me bridal style through the air, and I'll prove that you are..." she ripped the rest of the buttons open on Kara's blouse then turned bright pink "wearing quite a lovely bra. Um, I'm really sorry about mph..."

Kara pushed Lena up against the wall and crashed their lips together. Might as well take advantage of Lena's mistake....A mistake that Lena would never make. It was warm outside and Kara had been wearing a short sleeved blouse. Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Opening them, she found herself alone in the room, blouse slightly rumpled but buttons firmly in place.

She walked back into the office. Unfortunately, the coffee incident has actually happened. Lena was trying to help James dry his shirt without taking it off the two of them grinning at each other. Kara felt her stomach turn a little. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Imra

Of course, she doesn't make it to lunch before she gets called into the DEO. Seriously, if she doesn't tell Lena who she is soon, she's going to get fired.

The lead on Pestilence appears to be a dead end and Kara turns to head back to CatCo when Imra calls her.

"So," Imra starts. Her voice is so quiet and smoky that it causes Kara to shiver in spite of herself. "I know things have been a little tense lately. I just want you to know I don't blame you for anything. I mean you two used to be a thing and he looked up to you. We all admire you. I..." Imra took a step forward. "really..." Another step "...admire you."

It took a few moments for Kara to register that the other girl's lips were touching hers, but then it was all she could feel, all softness and sweetness and light. She imagined this might be what it felt like if you could kiss a rainbow.

 

Kara pulled back. Not that she wanted it to end, only that she was breathless. Imra traced Kara's face with her fingertips. "Let's leave this craziness behind. We can go to a new solar system and start over. It will be you and me. I promise I can make you happy."

Kara smiled at the sincerity in her eyes and ran her fingers through dark brown hair and pulling her in for another sweet kiss. Who would believe that they could be so happy? That they could leave behind the battle and the marriage when Imra was so honorable and crap, not again!

"So what do you think?" Imra asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry?" Kara wasn't confident she knew what was real anymore.

"If we decrease the pressure, we can improve the efficiency of the module, right?"

"Oh, yeah, of course!"

Imra put her arm on Kara's. "Are you alright?"

"Yup. Absolutely. Sure am. Just need to um. Yeah, I remembered I need to be somewhere. Um. Bye."

She turned and ran into Mon-El almost knocking him over.

"Hey," he said.

"Nope, gotta go." She was back to CatCo in a flash.

J'onn could probably help, but for the moment, she just needed to get away from the DEO and figure out what was going on.


	3. Sam

Kara had been planning to lunch with Lena, but given the morning's incident, that might turn out very embarrassing. So, when Lena had to beg off to take care of business and Sam still wanted to go, a relieved Kara jumped at the chance to get to know her new friend better.Lunch was really relaxed, enjoyable, and (thank Rao) incident free.

After lunch, they found themselves walking in light conversation about the latest Pitch Perfect movie when Sam looked around. "How did we end up walking into a warehouse?"

Kara laughed. "That happens to me way more often than you might think. 

Sam suddenly turned serious. "Since we are alone, there is something I have been wanting to say to you."

Kara crinkled her nose. "Okay, shoot."

"I feel like you are trying to steal my best friend, and sometimes it makes me mad." Sam said in a rush.

"Okay, well I was her best friend first! I never even heard of you before this season, I mean a few months ago. But, look, it's not like we can't share custody."

"You're right. I'm so sorry. I don't know why but I've been feeling more aggressive lately." Sam shook her head. "Honestly, I kind of assumed you two had a thing going on."

Kara blushed. "Pft! I mean Lena is gorgeous and I'm just, you know, me. Actually, the way she introduced you, I thought maybe you two were an item."

Sam smiled. "Nope, we're just really fast friends." She waggled her eyebrows. "Now if your sister wanted to..."

"Wait, you are interested in my sister?"

Sam broke out in a laugh at Kara's pout. "Relax, I was just kidding! I wouldn't risk our friendship." She mumbled, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a sitter in national city?"

"Oh, you are using her for free child care. Good to know."

"First of all, she offered. Besides, we're honest to goodness friends." Sam tilted her head. "Wait you understood what I was saving? That's some super hearing you've got there."

"Oh, you have no idea" Kara whispered under her breath.

"Oh, I might. I have pretty good hearing myself"

"I see that." Something was starting to click, but Kara couldn't place it.

"So..." Sam started.

"Yes?"

"If you aren't with Lena then you are a free agent?"

Did not see that coming. 

"I mean, " Kara blushed and sputtered. "I've been busy with work and getting over an ex so I haven't had time to..."

Sam flew across the room and pushed Kara against the wall. "You talk a lot!"

"Only when I'm really nervous, you know, and then sometimes I can't make my self shut up no matter how hard I try like right now I'm probably just going to ramble until you do some..."

Sam crashed their lips together.

After the initial surprise, Kara spun Sam around and responded in the same way. From there a flurry of motion began, the pair of women knocking over lamps and bookshelves.

Kara pushed Sam off gently to catch her breath, but apparently misjudged her strength, because the darker haired woman flew across the room making an indent in the opposite wall.

Kara was mortified. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Sam grinned and her eyes seemed to flash (almost red?) for a moment. This time, her kiss was a thousand times more intense and Kara completely forgot to control herself. 

The pair knocked out one wall after another, passionately kissing and running their hands over one another. Really being able to let felt so good and Kara reveled in the feeling. But then they hit the central column... and the entire building came down.

She was covered in rubble until Sam pulled her out of the way of a honking car. "Are you feeling alright. You were spacing out for a bit. I really hope you don't have whatever I have."

"What? Oh sorry, yeah it has been a crazy day." Kara couldn't wait for the day to be over so she could go home and sleep off whatever this was. She had a few theories, but she needed to clear her head."


	4. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too excited, it's not that kind of story.

Fortunately, the afternoon was relatively calm. No more incidents (unless you count Eve Tessmacher winking and licking her lips, but seriously, that girl flirts with everyone, so that probably really happened).

Instead of going straight home, Kara called ahead to her sister. Sam had already been by to pick up Ruby, so the coast should be clear. Alex usually helped give Kara perspective.

She opened the door to Alex's apartment. Her sister was washing dishes in an apron with nothing underneath. Alex smiled and said with a wink, " You know we're only adopted sisters, right?"

Kara slammed the door. "Oh hell no!" She was about 90% sure now that her earlier hunch was true. As soon as she made sure nobody was looking, she changed and flew to the DEO.

***

Kara stormed into Psi's new cell. "Learned a new trick did we?"

Gayle simply raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kara could already feel herself heating up. "I'm onto..." She panted losing her train of thought.

"You know," Gayle said, lips curling into a smirk, "I saw this movie once where the main character could give a woman pleasure with just a word."

Kara fell to her knees as warmth flooded through her body.

"It's a funny thing about pleasure. It can be quite...PLEASURABLE!"

Kara shuddered as she was wracked by wave after wave of pleasure.

Seeing the momentary glazed look in her eyes, Psi grinned. "Ooh, I wonder what you're seeing now!"

Kara finally shaking free of the vision flared her nostrils. "How are you able to do that?"

Psi shrugged. "I guess there must be a glitch in my limiter."

Kara scowled. "This is how you act after I got you a better room? I can't believe you put those filthy thoughts in my head!"

"First of all," Psi said. "I was trying to do you a favor, a sort of... pleasant thoughts instead of dread. You've been looking like you needed to loosen up. Second, you know that's not how it works."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Psi rolled her eyes. "Remember when you dealt with your fears, mind over matter, or whatever?"

Of course, Kara remembered. That's how she beat psi in the first place, but still. "Those can't be my thoughts."

Psi shrugged. "All I did was amplify the existing emotions. Turned them up to eleven. Those thoughts, perceptions, desires: They were all already in your head. Perhaps only in your subconscious however..."

"I'm a good person!"

"Sure, Jan"

"I'm serious I wouldn't... I can't..." Kara felt her head swimming almost as badly as when Psi had struck her with fear.

Psi felt sympathy for Kara - a thoroughly annoying recent development. She sighed and said, "Having thoughts doesn't mean you have to act on them. I mean, personally, I think it's rather foolish not to enjoy oneself, but I am behind bars in a secret government installation, so what do I know."

Kara turned to leave. "Just knock it off and keep those kind of favors to yourself please."

"As you wish," Psi said with a shrug. "Hey, if you ever want to act on any of those ... thoughts, you know where I am."

Kara stopped and looked at Psi, willing her face not to betray her thoughts.

"Oh, and feel free to invite you little Saturn friend too, Matilda is smoking hot!"

Kara shook her head, rolled her eyes and turned around. She'd definitely need to discuss this "glitch" with security immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what interesting dreams she had that night.
> 
> The movie reference is Jennifer Aniston in "Bruce Almighty".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed this, let me know some other supergirl stories you might like to see. :)


End file.
